


Together

by badwrongprincess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, im worried its ooc though but oh well you and i will get over it, its cute, this is a little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwrongprincess/pseuds/badwrongprincess
Summary: Rey and Rose hang out with those weird little critter.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at titles and summaries :\

Rose sat on the bench, her crutches resting against the table they were seated at; she peered down at the small creature in front of her and it stared back at her with large vacant eyes.

"It's..." she trailed off and looked over at her companion.

Rey was seated next to her playing with another one of the creatures--- Porgs she thinks they were called--- she would push a small ball and the creature would look at it and then walk over to it, nudging it with its body and make a noise. She glanced over at Rose, a small smirk on her lips and an amused glint in her eyes. Rose glanced away, focusing back on the Porg.

"I know what you mean," Rey said as she pushed the ball again."I...I think they're kind of...I mean they were nice on the island."

Rose had been spending more and more time with Rey, a woman she hadn't properly met until she was well into her recovery. She didn't know what she expected, but the woman in front of her wasn't exactly it. Not that Rose was complaining, Rey was easy to get along with. They had bonded over their mechanical know-how; Rey's time on Jakku gave her experience with interesting and old crafts of all kinds and Rose liked explaining how things in the Resistance base fit together.

Rose found that she could really talk to Rey about anything, it was easy to open up about...well anything really. She liked it. It had been something she had lost when Paige died.

Rey pushed the ball in Rose's direction and the little Porg followed after it, crashing into the other one that...simply sat on the table idle. Rey laughed, and Rose smiled softly and leaned against her.

"How's your leg today?"

Rose glanced down at the brace on her leg and let out a deep sigh. "Better than it was yesterday." It ached most days really, and it was unlikely that it would ever fully heal. But Rose didn't regret her decision.

"Have you been doing your stretches?"

Rose closed her eyes. "What are you? A doctor or a jedi?"

"Can't I be both?"

"I guess anything's possible for you."

Rose felt Rey sigh and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I guess so."

**Author's Note:**

> Truth be told I think Porgs are creepy and not in a cute way.


End file.
